The Curse Seal of Heaven
by killerninja123
Summary: Ever since that day happened, everything changed. Not just me, but everything around me. Every second along the way, my life changes from happiness, to revenge and hatred. Revenge and hatred is the only thing I can think about and nothing else. With enough hatred in me, I might be able to defeat them. The once who ruin me and turn my soul into darkness.
1. Chapter 1: The Bite Mark

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The bite mark**

I tumble onto the ground as the tree branch broke in half. I gaze up at my opponent, trying to keep my face calm from being frustrated. _What is he?_, I thought. I took out my straight sword out of its sheath revealing the blue electricity from the power of my sword. My attacker, doesn't look human, but a some sort of mutant snake. The man is extremely pale-skinned human with waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — a some sort of reference to his snake-like nature. He wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue fang-shaped earrings. He is wearing a black polo neck under it.

I got up from the ground quickly, trying to find which way to attack this guy. I have an urge to use my power, but I don't want to waste any energy since the last time I use it, it was at the day of their deaths'.

The snake man chuckled at me. "What are you going to do, little Soren? Are you going to fight me?"

I didn't say anything. How does he knows me name? I just eyed at the snake man. He's seriously strong than me. All the running around and fighter every monster I see, doesn't paid off. My legs were shaking with fear. This isn't good. I can't show my fear. The snake man extended his neck. long like a snake. I wasn't sure how many feet it was, but I gritted my teeth with anger as I saw this. The snake man uses his long snake neck to attack me with a very sharp speed. I jump out-of-the-way and leap into the air to cut off his head. Just before I cut off his head, his mouth grew ten times wide than the average person. As two hands came out of his mouth and out came the snake man, just as I chop off his neck off.

I stare at the new fully form snake man and the dead snake man's body. How did he do that? What kind of power does he have? I glared at the snake man with hate. He stuck out his long tongue nd lick his lips as if he was getting hungry for dinner.

"I wanted to give you something, little Soren." the snake man said. "Why not I show it to you in my eyes?"

"What?" I whispered to myself quietly.

Suddenly, I didn't see the snake man anymore. Instead I saw something else. I was screaming in agony, my clothes were beginning to rip apart, many throwing knives were coming at me and I try to dodge it, but instead I got hit by them. A shadow person came out of nowhere and stab me in the stomach three times, which I was still alive somehow. He laugh in an evil and happy way, and went inside my body, which causes me to scream in insanity, making me nervous and laughing like a psycho person that needs major therapy. Then a woman was behind me. She gave me a friendly smirk and plundge her sword through my back, and another person throw a throwing knife at my forehead. There I died in less than a minute.

I gasped and my body began to shake nervously as I got back from reality. I drop my sword on to the ground and fell on my knees. I stare at the snake man of what he just done. Did I just saw my own death? Am I going to die that way? The snake man laughed at me as if he was glad to see my reaction. He took out a very large throwing star that could slice me in half like a piece of bread.

I can't move. Why can't I move? Am I paralyze in fear? The only thing I can do to my body was shake in fear of the vision of my death. Is my hate isn't that strong enough? In the corner of my eyes, there was a river on my right. If I could just dive in there and stay in the water, I might be able to escape from this one, even though I want to keep fighting this snake man, but the only problem is that I can't move at all.

_Move!_ I told myself, _Move! Move! MOVE!_

The snake man's neck shrink down into a normal size human neck. He twist his body and swing the throwing star at me.

Then there was a splash of blood.

* * *

Octavian's POV

"I couldn't believe I have to be outside on guard duty with you three." I said glaring at Hazel, Gwen, and Percy.

"Oh come on, the war just ended and you're complaining like a little five-year old." Percy said. "And I'm the one who should be complaining!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Jackson, just keep your eyes out."

"Is it me or is the river is turning a bit red?" Percy asked

"Oh gods, it's fucken you, now shut up!" I snapped and muttered. "This Greek is more annoying than the other ones."

"He's right, there is blood!" Hazel said.

"A demigod must have been attack by a monster." Gwen said.

"Then let's go and save him!" Percy shouted. "We can't just stand here and wait until they come out. He might be drowning!"

Percy, Hazel, and Gwen went to the river, which I follow them by walking. Percy was actually right. There was blood in the water. I wonder how deep the wound can be. Percy and Hazel haul up the person out of the water. It turn out instead of a guy, it was a girl. She had fair-skin, the frames of her hair wa shoulder length, while on the back is long to her back. Her hair is spiky on the back of her long hair and her bangs were sort of parted to the right. Her eyes were green-blue with a very small mixture of red. She was wearing was a high black collar dress that was unzip goes to her thighs that was swept on her right. Under that dress she wore lavender-black mesh bodysuit that stretches to her thighs. She wore a fishnet-like warmers on her knees. She had a red hip pouch that was attached by a blue string belt, a knife holster on her right leg on her thigh, and lastly she wore a black necklace that was worn tightly around her neck. I notice on her thigh was wounded. The wound looks very deep and in her hand was an electric blue sword.

"Oh gods are you alright?" Hazel asked

The girl didn't say anything. She turn her head and look at the flowing river. She puts her sword in her sheath and took out three throwing knives. She didn't even took one glance at us at all. She slid back being tense about the water. Was there something in there?

Suddenly, something came out of the water. A body? A man's body, but the neck... the neck was long like a snake. I never seen anything like this before. Not even Percy, Hazel, and Gwen had never seen this thing before either. The girl got up quickly on her feet, throwing her throwing knives at the snake-like man, but he dodges them as if he knew what she was going to do. The girl got out her knife from her knife holster. She was about to run at the snake man, but Percy and Hazel restrain her from fighting. She struggle as she can to get out of their grip.

"You can't fight!" Percy said. "This thing is too strong."

The girl didn't say anything. Seriously is she mute? She stomp her foot on Percy's and jab Hazel in the stomach. They both let go because of the pain that the girl causes them. The long neck of the snake man smirk at her, showing her his fangs.

"I would like to give you a little present." He said. "Would you like to have it?"

The girl glared at the snake man, saying nothing. Instead she charge at the snake man without hesitation. What does this demigod thinks? Could she really defeat a monster like that? how strong does she really think she is? She's so arrogant.

The snake man lung his fangs at the girl, but she dodges his attack by jumping onto the nearest tree. The snake man lung her again and again. It was like a real life snake trying to get his prey, but the prey kept escaping from him. The girl threw her knife at the snake. He caught it with his tongue and swallow it whole. The girls' eyes widen with fear as if she was thinking of what's going to happen next. The snake man spit the knife back at her which it struck her shoulder. The girl bit her lips so she won't scream out in pain from the attack.

She took out the knife and try to stab the snake man, but the mutant snake uses its tongue to grab the girl by her neck. the snake man chuckle as if he enjoys strangling people from their necks. I thought he was going to swallow her whole like he did to the knife, but instead, he threw her over at the camp's gate. Before the girl went over to the gate, she grab the gate before she can land at the inside of the camp. she did a hand stand to gain her balance and gently put her feet softly on top of the gate.

The girl looks tired and worn out, but she seem she doesn't want to quit fighting this mutant snake. In the girl's eyes, they were turning black. Black like darkness with no speck of light in them at all. Then her pupils become red and in those pupils has the symbols of Mars. The snake man came at her. since she looks tired and all, I think she was going to die, but instead, she jump up high into the air and stuck out her leg and threw it at the snake mans neck.

Okay what did just happen? At first she couldn't attack the snake man and now she can. What are those eyes and how do they work?

The snake man grunted with pain and slowly began to smirk. Before we realize it, the snake man opens its mouth and bit her neck. The girl gasped and began to scream in pain. The snake man withdraws his mouth from her neck and went back to his body returning his neck back to normal like a human.

"I hope you like my present." The snake man said, still having the smirk on his face.

In a cloud of smoke, he disappeared. We turn to the girl who was still on top of the gate. Her hand was covering the wound on her neck. She breathe heavily as she tried to stay awake. Her eyes turn back into the green-blue color. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell onto the ground. Percy, Gwen, Hazel, and I ran to her to see if she's not dead. Gwen check her pulse and sighs in relieve.

"She's alive," Gwen said. "But since she got bitten, the bite is making her having a massive fever."

"Let's take her to the infirmary." Hazel said. "Maybe Reyna can do something about it."

"Guys, look at the bite mark." Percy said gravely.

The four of us stare at the bite mark from the snake man. We were all speechless. There on the bite mark wasn't blood at all, but only three symbols. The three symbols of heaven, earth, and power.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review Plz!**

**Vote for who's Soren's parent! Here's your options:**

**Zeus**

**Poseidon**

**Mars/Ares**


	2. Chapter 2: Soren's Goal

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Soren's Goal**

Soren's POV

I woke up in a strange room, which I realize it was the infirmary. The healers that healed me was teenagers around my age or so. Some of them were adults too, but mostly teenagers. I grit my teeth as I felt the tension pain of my neck. I remember what happen before I passed out. I remember stabbing myself on the thigh before the throwing star slice me in half. I also remember I ran into four teenagers with purple and orange shirts, but they didn't do anything, only restrain me to fight, which I think that's stupid of them to do that.

"Where am I?" I demanded ruthlessly.

"Y-You're in the informal at Camp Jupiter." one of the nurses replied in a shaky voice.

So...this is Camp Jupiter, eh? The home of the Roman demigods, while Camp Half-Blood is the home of the Greek demigods. So this Roman camp _is _at the Bay Area. I can't believe she was right about this. Since this place is strict, it might be able to help me with my revenge, if not then I might have to go to the fun-loving Greek camp. As long as I don't work with other people in fights or battles, I'm good. Besides, fighting in groups get in the way of my revenge, so the more I fight on my own, the stronger and more powerful I can be.

In front and back of me was a mirror. There on my neck I saw the bite mark. The bite mark has the symbols of heaven, earth and power. I grew curious of this mark. What is this mark and why did the snake man gave it to me? I got up from the nurse bed, ignoring the healers who saw me and started telling me to get back on the bed to rest. I paid no attention to any of them. I went out of the door and made a large echoing slam.

As I saw the camp, it looked like another version of Rome, but different too. There were ghosts, satyrs, and people wearing purple and orange T-shirts. I wonder if this camp has a leader of some kind. If they do, then I'll ask them to rain me until I've got more powerful than all of those people here because these people in this camps only work together as a team than fighting monsters on their own.

"Oh good you're awake." said a voice.

Walking up to me was a girl with a purple toga and wearing gold armor under it. Her hair was in a full single braid. She had two hounds that one was silver and the other was gold. She looks kinf od around my age.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly.

"I'm Reyna, I'm the Praetor here," The girl, Reyna answered.

"You're the leader of this camp?"

"Well our camp consular, Lupa is in charge here, but Praetors are also in charge of here too. May I show you around?"

"Whatever."

The praetor showed me around the camp, which it doesn't look that very modern. Reyna explains to me about the war that they just finished three days ago, which it got me off guard by that because three days ago is when...they died. She also mentions that they're going to have their war game with the Greeks. The Praetor took me into a room and she sat down on a throne-like chair. Her hound dogs stood between her. I place my hand on my hilt so that way if this person attacks me, I'll be ready.

"I need to interrogate you to see if you're an enemy or not." Reyna said. "That's the rules in the camp. We do that to both Romans and Greeks here."

"Hm," I said with no feeling.

"Tell me, how do you know about this camp?" Reyna asked. "It seems like you're familiar to it. and I must warn you, my dogs to no like liars."

"I've heard it before from someone I know." I replied darkly, hating to tell this Praetor about this. "After that I wanted to get stronger so that's why I came here."

"Do you know about the Greek camp?"

"Yes, but I would rather be in a strict environment."

"My friends also told me you fought a mutant snake, am I right?"

Shit! So these four people who I ran into told her, eh?

"Yes,"

"My augur told me that your eyes change into black with red pupils in them," Reyna question curiously. "Is that true?"

I tighten my fist on my hilt. I forgot that I activate it, but I did have no choice but to use it, even though it was risky for me to let people see those eyes of mine. What should I say to this Praetor? Lie to her? No, if I lie, I might get attack by these dogs. Besides she looks stronger than me and I hate it if someone is stronger than me.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer because of this question. Reyna could see me glaring at her as if it's my privacy to know about my eyes and no one else. I need to make people think that I have green-blue eyes instead of those black eyes with red pupils and symbols on them.

"My augur also said that you got bitten and the snake gave you three symbols. Do you know why he gave you these symbols for?" Reyna mentioned.

"No, I don't know why!" I snapped, with a hissed. "Maybe you should listen to wait your stupid augur is saying. Maybe the fangs of the snake is just like that!"

Reyna sighed. "I'll take you to the our augur so we can finish your interrogate."

"Good," I said bitterly.

Reyna got up from her throne-like chair. We went out of the room and she took me to a some sort of temple that has a giant statue of Zeus. Good thing I study Greek and Roman myths three days ago. These things do come in handy when you're doing your revenge. I cross my arms thinking about if I could train by myself for my revenge if they put me in this camp. I wonder where they'll place me at. I just hope it's nothing stupid that won't make me weak. In the temple or whatever it is, there was a guy that I recognized from before. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and looks very skinny as if he hadn't eaten for a year. He was wearing a white toga and under it was a blue shirt. In the corners I could see a bunch of stuff animals.

"So you're finally awake." He said with annoyance.

"Says the one who plays with baby toys." I said.

"This is Octavian our Augur." Reyna said quickly before things get out of hand. "He will finish you interrogation and then we'll see what rank you're in."

Rank, she say? Hmm, this might be interesting. I hope I'm not in the looser rank. I want to be in a rank where I don't have to work with anyone, but myself only. I don't care what they say. I want to work alone and that's final. It is my revenge after all. Reyna slowly left the temple as if she doesn't want anything happen to the scared statue.

"Pick a aimal and lets just get this over with." Octavian said in boredom.

I roll my eyes and pick a dolphin stuff animal. I shove the toy to his chest. He gave me a glare and I glare at him back. I cross my arms and wait to see what he'll do to the stuff animal. Octavian took out a knife out of his toga and began to slice the dolphin. I didn't care about the what happens to the stuff animal, but the tinies bottom of my heart was caring for the plushie. The augur examine the slice marks from the dolphin toy. His expression change from serious to concern, confused, and with a mixture of worry.

"No this can't be." Octavian muttered.

"What can't be?" I asked stubbornly.

"Nothing!" Octavian snapped. "Your rank is the Probatio."

"Test?" I said in outrage. "What test?"

"That's how the camp works, stupid!" Octavian said. "You have to do an amazing deed in this camp. Probatio is the lowest rank here and _if_ you accomplished some kind of amazing deed, you'll be part of the legion...Wait a minute. How did you know what Probatio means test?"

"I...don't know." I confess.

Octavian scoff. "You might be Roman, but you act like a _Greek_."

I gave him a decent smirk. "Hm, and how do I act like a Greek?"

Octavian opens his mouth, but then close it as if he couldn't answer my question. I sigh and shook my head. So who's the stupid one now? Octavian thew the dead stuff animal in the pile of dead plush toys. Then I felt a sting of pain at my neck where I got my bruise. I place my hand on my neck to try to cover the pain. I think I should get some ice with that at the infirmary, that way the pain will stop. In the distance, I saw everyone was going somewhere.

"Dinner," Octavian said. "Come."

Octavian and I walk out of the temples and went down to of the hill. We have to cross and bridge and follow a dirt road to follow everyone else. Don't these people have a horm to tell you when it's time to eat? I mean this place isn't that modern, so I guess that's why they have strict times to know when to eat meals. As we got to the hall, everyone in the camp start to sit down where ever they want. At the back of the hall was a stage with three people sitting on their gold chairs. One was Reyna (the praetor), the other was the green eyes person that I saw, and lastly, another guy with blonde hair and a scar on his lip, who I think must be a praetors too. I wasn't sure where to sit down, so I sat at a dark open corner that look like where people never go to. At the tables and even at the front of the hall was filled with food, which I had never seen this much before, but I kept my face serious and straight. I don't want to show my emotion for food. Before everyone begin to eat, The three praetors stood up from their tables nd everoyne stop talking.

"Today, we have a new camper." Reyna said and turn to Octavian who was right next to the stage. "Octavian what rank is she?"

"She's a Probatio." Octavian said with no interest. "She'll be in the Fifth Cohort, if they want her in."

"We will!" one shouted, who sounded drunk.

"Good, Dakota." Reyna said with a smile. "Now tonight we'll have out war game and tomorrow, we'll have our Coliseum games."

"By the way, what is your name?" The blue eyes scar lip praetor asked me.

"Also tell us about yourself a little." The green eyes praetor added. "You know like what are you likes, dislikes, goals, and all of that. So that way we get to know you a little bit."

"Percy you're so typical!" someone shouted, but the praetor Percy ignored them.

My eyes darken and I put my elbows on the table and put my hands together as if I was covering my mouth.

"My name is Soren Undina..." I announced darkly. "I have no likes and have many dislikes and i have no goals..."

As everyone heard me say this, they begin to mutter something about be being a very dark and boring person. I don't care what people think of me. If they want to know a little about me then fine I'll tell them about myself a little bit.

"But I do have one certain goal..." I finished, which everyone in the hall started to become interested. "My goal is to kill a certain woman who murder my family."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review! **


End file.
